


Dancing the Rainfall

by Drollittle



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drollittle/pseuds/Drollittle
Summary: Ice began to melt, buds began to swell, the wind was still biting, but under the surface, dormant life was reviving.





	Dancing the Rainfall

 The spring equinox was celebrated with dancing in the mountains of Eddis. There were many dances; Stenides’ grandfather even performed the knife dance known only to true Thieves, but the traditional favorite was the Rainfall line dance. When the weather was good, they danced it outside on narrow wooden beams laid across the grass. Those who dared raised the beams up a few feet on blocks.

This year the weather was still cold, and the court of the Queen of Eddis held their dance inside the palace. There was no danger of stumbling off the tiled lines on the floor, but Stenides was still careful not to misstep, or his grandfather would probably trip him. He had succeeded in claiming the place in line next to Kora, and he didn’t intend to embarrass himself. Thankfully, Sten had a decent sense of timing and balance—he came from a line of thieves on one side and warriors on the other, though he himself was neither a thief or a warrior.

There was much laughter. Sten’s father (who didn’t like to dance) was dragged into line by his mother (who loved to). One of Sten’s cousins tripped and took his whole line down with him, including the queen.

An outsider might have been surprised that two of the most agile, flawless dancers were the oldest and the youngest individuals on the dance floor. What the outsider wouldn’t understand was that Sten’s grandfather and youngest brother were both named Eugenides and trained accordingly.

At the end of the dance Stenides let go of Kora’s hand. They were both a little out of breath. He rummaged through his mind for something to say, but was denied the opportunity by someone poking him in the back.

“Stenides!” Grandfather grinned mischievously. “Bring your lovely partner with you, and come invite the spring rains by dancing this the way it’s meant to be danced—on the roof!” The old man gave a spritely little hop, and tugged Stenides toward the doors to the courtyard.

“I’m not dancing on the roof, Grandfather.” Stenides objected. He looked regretfully back at Kora, but she was following, and laughing.

“Your mother will, and Eugenides. You wouldn’t be outdone by your little brother, would you?”

“Actually, it does not bother me at all being outdone by my little brother.”

The cold outside was refreshing after the crowded dance hall. Stenides saw his mother and brother already scaling the walls like squirrels.

“I’ll watch,” he said.

Grandfather shrugged. “Suit yourself, lump.” Cackling merrily, he ascended.

Sten’s father appeared at Sten’s side, and other spectators were accumulating in the courtyard. The old Thief and the graceful “queen thief” balanced on either side of young Eugenides. They held his hands, picked him up and swung him out over the steep shingled roof and back over the other side. Eugenides shrieked with delight, while Stenides’ stomach swung back and forth in nervous synchrony.

“Please stop!” barked Father. “Dance it once and then get down!” Under his breath he muttered, “I would rather not watch my boy die today.”

Three figures silhouetted against the deep blue evening sky set their feet in starting position. Grandfather hummed an introduction, and they began a very slow grapevine step along the rooftop to their right.

Step. Across. Step. Behind. Step. Across. Step. They snapped their fingers and went to the left: Step. Across. Step. Behind. Step. Across. Step. Snap!

They swiveled, and repeated the pattern with their backs turned. Then the dance became more complex—

Step, hop. Across, kick. Step, kick. Behind, hop. Step, hop. Across, kick. Step, kick. Behind. Snap!

And more, and more, their feet pattered quickly along the roof beam—

...Step-brush-cut-tap, Cross-tap-kick-brush, Step-brush-kick-tap, Back. Snap!

Grandfather waved his hands and flailed wildly, doing the correct steps, but in the most spasmodic way possible. Sten was convinced that at any moment Grandfather would slip down the roof—the roof that was steep by design so as not to collect snow.

Everyone was so busy worrying about the old man and the little boy, they didn’t expect what happened next. Mother let go of Eugenides’ hand to do a spin, but she spun off the ridge, over air, tumbled on the shingles and fell. Stenides stood rooted with shock while Eugenides dove for her from above, and Father dove for her from below. Father almost caught her, but howled with anguish as he missed, and her back hit the paving stones. Father dropped to his knees next to her. Miraculously, Eugenides’ ankle had caught on the ridge of the rooftop, and Grandfather was pulling him back up. Grandfather climbed down with Eugenides clinging to him like a baby monkey.

Grandfather was surprisingly calm. He held Eugenides tight and looked merely puzzled as he watched Father check Mother for signs of life. Galen emerged from the crowd and joined Father. After a time he shook his head.

Father silently lifted Mother in his arms and moved across the courtyard. Everyone would follow them up the Sacred Way to the grave site near the temples—the family, the Queen, and the rest of the court—and watch as Mother was laid to rest.

Stenides wasn’t sure when Kora had put her hand in his, but he was comforted by it as he followed the procession and tried to memorize his mother’s face, dead, but smiling as if it was part of the dance.


End file.
